Hoy era nuestro aniversario
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Solo pasen y lean, espero les guste.


Descargo ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia fue escrita en base a un video que vi ¡ja! Espero lo disfruten.

Lo modifique un poco porque, es así como yo me lo imaginaba en versión Faberry.

El video se titula: El Silencio de un amor Marina Abramovic y Ulay en MoMa

Mi día no había empezado para nada bien pero que se podía hacer, nada, esa era la respuesta para mi mal día, en la mañana pareciera como si me hubiera como se dice popularmente, levantado con el pie izquierdo en primer lugar se me había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo.

Bueno no esperen, eso jamás sería raro, no al menos viniendo de mí, siempre tarde, soy una pintora, escultora, actriz, fotógrafa y no lo digo solo por alardear mi trabajo lo demuestra.

Hoy he citado a varias personas en un local el que prontamente exhibirá mi próximo trabajo, las he citado para memorizar sus rostros y pintarlos sé que suena un trabajo muy difícil y más a mi edad, bueno tampoco es que sea tan grande tengo 45 años y me conservo como de 35.

**-¡buenos días señorita Fabray!-**si he llegado por fin al tan ansiado lugar después de toda mi mala suerte, se acerca corriendo hacia mi, mi asistente Sugar Motta.

**-buenos días Sugar-**respondo sin tanto ánimo, bueno no como el ánimo que desborda ella, a pesar de que su padre es un hombre millonario ella a decidido abrirse paso por su cuenta, la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de ella, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

**-ya han llegado todas las personas que fueron solicitadas, están listos, muy nerviosos por que como culparlos, su presencia es muy imponente, no tome a mal mi comentario, pero siempre que la veo entrar digo, espero verme como ella cuando tenga su edad.-**ella siempre a sido de este manera sabe que desde mi divorcio no he salido con nadie más, todos los días me alienta para que salga me divierta, vaya a un bar a beber algo, tal vez charlar con alguien tener sexo salvaje, pero yo… no soy así, no desde que ella me dejo, o nos dejamos ni si quiera lo se, nuestro divorcio fue en mutuo acuerdo.

La situación se había salido de control, de manera que creímos tontamente que el divorcio era la mejor solución a nuestros problemas, pero éramos demasiado jóvenes para resolverlo maduramente, para no seguir discutiendo preferimos, separarnos.

Pareciera que nuestro divorcio le ayudo a ver que se encontraba estancada, por que ahora es una gran actriz, tiene infinidad de premios, y una trayectoria que ya muchas personas quisieran.

Todos los días de mi vida desde que nos separamos la he extrañado como loca, pienso que tal vez debíamos luchar por lo que teníamos, no lo hicimos, y ahora no debo arrepentirme tal vez ella ahora este con alguien mas, lo merece, merece todo lo mejor.

**-disculpe señorita Fabray, ¿me está poniendo atención?-**es más que claro que no, me perdí en mis divagaciones acerca de lo que pudo haber sido de nosotras, si hubiéramos peleado por lo que teníamos.

**-no Sugar, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, hoy no ha sido un gran día, pareciera que me levante con el pie izquierdo, siempre que tenia un día como estos al llegar a la casa ella estaba para mi, me confortaba, me protegía, no necesitaba nada más que a ella, ahora llegare a mi lujoso departamento el cual no necesito si ella no está ahí, hoy seria nuestro aniversario número 20.-**una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla no se en que momento a sucedido, tal vez fue una mala idea programar la cita de trabajo para hoy, pero he citado a varias personas y sería una tontería jugar con su tiempo, debo de salir rápido de esto, ir a casa y llorar.

**-no… no lo sabía, lo lo… siento.-**dice avergonzada.

**-no te preocupes, no tenías por que saberlo, vamos empecemos con esto, no quiero que la gente se impaciente, por mi falta de profesionalismo en este momento.-**nos encaminamos al estudio, este es un cuarto de cuatro paredes, las cuatro están pintadas de blanco y en el centro se encuentra un mesa con dos sillas, una frente a la otra con la mesa de por medio.

Hemos invitado a unos medios por insistencia de Sugar cree que harán más publicidad y más gente vendrá a ver la exposición.

Fueron pasando uno por uno, el primero fue un chico asiático, y no discrimino a nadie pero no necesite mucho tiempo para analizar bien sus facciones, cuando se acercó a la mesa note que era alto, delgado, pelo negro, los ojos rasgados, y me sonrió, no podíamos hablar, yo solo tenía que analizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos para plasmarlos en un lienzo.

Después de el vino una chica afroamericana, no era delgada, ni tampoco alta, tenía el pelo negro ojos café, cuando se acercó a mi parecía muy seria, me tomo tiempo ver sus rasgos era una chica linda, a mis ojos.

Fueron pasando varios la idea era que pasaran de 12 a 15 tampoco es como si me fuera a aprender 30 rostros.

Llego un chico en silla de ruedas, quitaron la silla que se encontraba frente a mi para que pudiera verlo, puso sus manos en su regazo, el era un chico de tez blanca cabello castaño, usaba anteojos.

Solo faltaban dos personas más, el siguiente era un chico rubio, ojos verdes, cabello teñido de rubio, y una boca algo grande.

Después de el paso un rato más, cerré los ojos repasando en mi mente todos los rostros que había visto anteriormente, la persona que seguía demoro un poco, espere paciente hasta que sentí una presencia delante de mi, aquella persona fue como un imán tenía ganas muchas ganas de abrir los ojos pero me contuve, tome las cosas con calma, y abrí lentamente los ojos.

Quise saltar de la silla de donde me encontraba al ver a la persona que se hallaba frente a mi, era ella, Rachel Berry, se veía hermosa, ¡Dios! Los años por ella no habían pasado, se veía maravillosamente hermosa, acerque mi mano, ella hizo lo mismo, tome su mano entre las mías, y la mire a los ojos, con adoración, amor, deseo, dolor, frustración, era indescriptible lo que sentí a l tomar su mano.

Lagrimas recorrían mi rostro tantos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, ella, debe estar con alguien ya, escucho los murmullos alrededor, los medios aún no se habían retirado, todos están tan sorprendidos como yo, veo muchos flashes pero sobre todo la veo a ella, también tiene lágrimas en su rostro.

El tiempo se acaba ella se levanta y antes, de que pueda escapar de mí, la tomo de la muñeca para que no se vaya, no voy a dejar que vaya a ningún lado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Sugar que es hora de que TODOS sin excepción alguna se vayan. Como si hubiera dicho que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa todo el mundo corrió de aquel pequeño estudio.

Solo estábamos ella y yo, en silencio yo aún sostenía su muñeca.

**-hola…-**le dije con voz temblorosa, no fue lo más inteligente para iniciar una conversación pero no tenía idea de cómo dirigirme a ella.

**-uhm… hola.-**dijo girándose un poco, dirigiendo su mirada directamente a mi mano, que aún se encontraba sosteniendo su muñeca.**-no me voy a escapar.-**me dice sonriendo.**-de hecho pensaba esperar a que terminaras, iba a esperar afuera claro, pero me has detenido.**

**-¡oh perdón!-**digo soltando delicadamente su mano.**-yo he… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?.-**le digo nerviosa, parezco quinceañera.

**-Quinn, creo que ya estamos algo grandes para andarnos con rodeos ¿no?.-**levanta una ceja justo como yo lo hacia antes.

**-he… si tienes razón, diré, todo lo que he sentido en estos momentos, Rachel yo…-**ahora ella toma mi mano dándome ánimos para continuar.-**te amo, te he amado siempre, todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos separadas, yo solo pensaba en ti y en como hubiera sido..**

**-eso no importa ahora, yo quiero estar contigo, y quiero saber si tu quieres estar conmigo.-**interrumpió mi monologo sabía que diría como hubiera sido todo si hubiera luchado por ti.

**-es lo que mas quiero.-**le respondo besándola, con fervor.

**-yo también, ahora solo debo divorciarme de mi actual esposa debí de pensar eso antes de venir a verte.-**¿ella se caso? Mi corazón late descontroladamente, duele mucho late como si se fuera a romper o parar en cualquier momento.**-¡Dios es broma!-**no ha cambiado en nada.**-no he estado con nadie desde que nos separamos, tu eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida.**

**-me las pagaras Rachel Berry, muy pronto de Fabray nuevamente, yo tampoco he estado con nadie desde que terminamos.-**seguimos besándonos, salimos de aquel lugar, tomadas de la mano, el rumbo no importa, lo importante es que estamos juntas, y ahora si por lo que nos quede de vida.


End file.
